Double Skies to Travel With You (Hiatus)
by night-fury-baby
Summary: Stoick and Valka Haddock are overjoyed at the birth of their twins, Hiccup and Skye, but after Valka is taken by a dragon, will Stoick set aside his heartbreak and anguish to raise his emotional daughter, and smart son, or leave Hiccup to take care of his sister through tough and happy times? (PinkLemonLimeSprinkles)
1. Clouds

Stoick the Vast was a reasonable chief. He knew what to do in almost every situation, rebuilding, construction, meetings, dragon hunts, and other chief duties, but he was NOT prepared for his young wife Valka to bowl over and yell at him to get the midwife.

"Stoick! Get the midwife! He's coming!"

Stoick froze on the spot. The baby wasn't due for another month! His head began to fill with possibilities, that ended mostly with his child dying. Valka was on the couch, heaving loudly. She sounded like she was in a lot of pain.

"Stoick! NOW!"

Stoick quickly rued out of the house and ran to Gobber's forge. Gobber looked up from his sword to see Stoick heavily breathing, and red faced. Gobber became concerned. What on Berk could have Stoick so rushed and scared?

"Stoick? Are ye alright?"

Stoick caught his breath and then shook his head. "Gobber, the baby! It's...a month...early!"

Gobber's eyes widened. His own sister died from childbirth when the baby was a month early. "Stoick, get the damn midwife!"

"Okay...okay...tell the village, that the heir will be born..."

"What if it's a girl?" Gobber asked as he put out his forge fire and ran out the door.

Stoick didn't answer and grabbed the midwife.

...

In only twenty minutes, the whole village was crowded in front of the chief's house, anxious to see the heir or heiress. Gobber was outside, comforting Stoick as he tried to get inside, only to be blocked by Ingrid Hofferson who was four months pregnant.

"Let her be, Stoick! She is having a very hard time in there!"

Stoick's heart shattered as Valka's screams of pain echoed through the village. He wanted desperately to hold her hand until their child was born. He tried one more time to get inside, but then he fell over as the biggest scream anyone had ever heard came from Valka. Stoick felt himself double over with worry as he waited for Valka to scream again. When silence met him, the whole village began to worriedly chatter. Ingrid turned back, and gasped at the sight.

Stoick felt his world crumble as Ingrid stepped into the house, tears shining in her eyes.

Gobber put a hand on his back, and tried to comfort him.

"STOICK!"

Stoick snapped back into reality. Did he just hear...

"STOICK! GET IN HERE!"

Valka's familiar voice rung through the hallway. Her voice...sounded joyful.

Stoick ran inside his home, pushing past Ingrid and a few midwifes. Valka lay down on the bed, her stomach slightly flat, holding a bundle. Stoick's eyes watered as he moved closer. Ingrid stood next to Valka, peering at the small baby in the blanket.

"Oh, Stoick...he's so beautiful..."

Stoick felt joy overcome him. A son! An heir! He moved closer. Ingrid was wiping tears from her eyes. "Oh, Stoick, have you ever seen a sweeter sight?"

Inside the bundle was a small and skinny boy with a few strands of brown hair that matched Valka's. When his eyes opened, they were a beautiful forest green. His eyes locked on Stoick, and he nuzzled closer into his mother. Stoick smiled at the sight. He picked up the blanket, waiting for him to cry.

"Wait, why isn't he crying?"

Gothi stepped into the home and looked him over. Her eyes saddened. Stoick and Valka became concerned. "What is it, Gothi?"

Gothi used her sign language to say, "_Child too small. Be miracle if live to see first sunrise."_

Stoick looked at the bundle, and took him from Gothi. Valka began to slowly cry, and Stoick went over to her.

"No, Valka. He will live. He is strong. I know it."

Valka was about to say something, but she clutched her stomach and doubled over.

"What in Thor?!"

Ingrid gasped and stared at Valka's stomach. "No!" She screamed. She ordered Stoick and the baby out.

...

The village gasped as the chief was shoved out of the house with a bundle. The village began to smile and try to look at the newborn.

Stoick had to catch his breath a moment before lifting his son into the air.

"A son! An heir!" Stoick announced, and the village collapsed into a fit of applause. Gobber congratulated Stoick and looked at the boy.

"He's a wee one, Stoick."

"Gothi doesn't think he'll live to see a sunrise."

Gobber's face went solemn as he looked to the baby. He seemed fine, wailing slightly and throwing his hands into the air.

"Where's Valka?" Gobber asked.

"The midwife wants to check her I guess."

An ear shattering scream interrupted Stoick's thoughts.

"Valka!"

"STOICK!"

Stoick tried to bust into the house, ready to help his wife, successfully breaking down the door with on arm, the baby in the other away from the door.

Stoick gasped as the midwifes scurried about, trying to make sense of what happened. Stoick felt himself fill with joy again as he saw Valka.

With another bundle.

Valka's green eyes locked on Stoick's blue-grey-green ones.

"Stoick...it's a girl."

The village gasped as they realized...Valka had given birth to surprise twins.

Stoick walked over to Valka with their son in his arms.

His daughter was nestled into Valka's chest, covered by the blanket. Her few hair strands were bright red, like Stoick, and her eyes were open with wonder. Her eyes reflected her father's, and her body was just as small as their son.

Valka was more then exhausted, and needed to be carried to her room. Stoick followed, the twins in his arms.

"Any names, Val?"

Valka nodded. "The boy is so small...how about...Hiccup?"

Stoick gasped. "Hiccup?" Hiccup was the name for "Runt."

Valka nodded. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third."

Stoick nodded. "I love it."

Valka smiled at him. "What about our daughter?"

Stoick thought hard, but he couldn't think of a name. "We'll of a name for her soon. Let's go tell the village."

...

Valka stood beside her husband with her son in her arms.

"The firstborn of Stoick and Valka Haddock...Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third!"

The village cheered at the sight of the heir. Hiccup looked around in confusion for a moment, before sinking back into his mother's arms.

Stoick held his daughter close to him, watching as she moved a finger upwards pointing at a cloud before looking back to her father. Stoick smiled at her. "That my dear, is a cloud. Do you like it?"

His daughter's blue and grey eyes just stared at her father, before snuggling into her father's arms.

Stoick looked back into his daughter's eyes before she closed them, watching as the sky reflected her eyes.

"The second born to Stoick and Valka Haddock...Skye Valkyrie Haddock!"

Valka looked to Stoick for a moment, and back to her daughter before smiling and nodding.

...

Valka walked back inside with her husband, her son still in her arms. "Skye? What gave you that name?"

"Skye means cloud, and she likes clouds. Not to mention she has the eyes for a cloud."

"Well, Stoick...I love it. I love you, too."

The two snuggled together on the couch, watching as their twins slept in their parent's arms.

...

**Just had an idea for Twin Haddock Babies. I will enjoy writing this, as I grew up with twin cousins, and have twin children myself. Please review and tell me if you like Skye's name. It was my favorite Norse female name, so I wanted to use it. I hope you guys don't think I have too many stories. I will posting Staring Out Chapter 5 soon, along with Chapter Two of Firepower. Sorry for the wait! I hope you guys like this story! I'm thinking maybe twenty chapters.**


	2. Update

_**Hi everyone, this is Carla! I will be REALLY busy with Starting Out and Underwater World,so I will be continuing this sometime in October. Thank you for waiting!**_

_**Carla ;)**_


End file.
